Cause and Effect
by Pink Powerpuff Blossom
Summary: Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup all realize that they have feelings for the Rowdyruff Boys. They meet each other at different locations. Will the boy s also be in love? Or is there something else that the boys want? This is a remake so if it seems familiar that's why. Original pairings. Please read and review you will enjoy it the story is better than it sounds!
1. Gasp Boomer!

Ok you guys I am remaking this story because of the lack of good grammar and made no sense so, some changes to it if you've read it before. Please review and tell me what you think and now I'm gonna shut up so you can read.

(P.S. All thoughts are in slanted letters)

Bubbles (POV)

"BLOSSOM HAVE YOU SEEN MY NECKLACE"! I ask shouting to Blossom.

"Bubbles I'm in the room you don't have to yell sheesh, besides your already wearing it". She replies back.

Sorry I'm just so excited for this date. Well a date...with a Rowdyruff. I know I know were supposed to hate them and vice versa but we all got over it.

(FLASHBACK)

_It all started 3 months ago. I was at the mall shopping for a pair of shoes for Buttercup in Footlocker for our 16th birthday that was next week. I saw these really cute green Nike Air Jordans that was especially in Buttercup's style. They were all black with a grassy green check on the side and were white and lime green on the bottom. The problem I had was that I couldn't reach. I'm only 5'4 it has its benefits sometimes, but not this time they were a good foot from my height, so I decided to ask this tall blonde haired guy that was at least 6'5. _

_"Excuse me sir can yo- BOOMER WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE! I say been 11 years since we've seen them and then all of the sudd-_

_ "Wait aren't you Bubbles from the Powerpuff girls? He asks. _

_"Y-yes". I say blushing a dark red around my cheeks. _

_"Aww wittle baby Bwabbles is getting embarwessed". Talking in a goo goo gaga type of voice. He's just lucky he is cute with his Footlocker uniform. _

_"So how has your day been." He asks giving me the shoes and walking with me to the cash register._

_ "It was fine". I say back going back to my regular skin tone watching him bag the shoes. _

_"So im guessing these are for mmm Buttercup?" He asks curiously. _

_"Yea, how did you know?" I ask back. _

_"Because neither you or Blossom looks good in green and the last choice was Buttercup". _

_"Oh". I say grabbing the bag with the shoes. _

_"Well see you later". I say turning around to leave. _

_" W-wait". He hesitates. _

_"Yea what is it". I reply back. _

_"So um wouldyouliketogoonadatesometime". He says super fast my super hearing couldn't pick up._

_ "What? " I ask him trying to get a better understanding by leaning in closer. _

_"I said would you like to go on a date with me sometime". He says turning bright red. BOOMER JOJO REALLY ASKING ME OUT OMGEEEE. I ALWAYS WANTED THIS TO HAPPEN! But you know, in a more romantic way than inside Footlocker by their cash register. _

_"So is that a yes or no". He asks still I didn't say anything I say. _

_"OF COURSE I WOULD LOVE TOO". I say back my eyes opening wider with a large smile on my face._

_ " Heh I mean sure". I blush trying to stay casual._

_ "Thank you so much". He says while looking up putting his hands together._

_ "So how about around eight maybe... tomorrow?". I say. _

_"Great ". _

_"Ok I'll see you tomorrow, have a great day at work". I say walking out of the store after seeing him nod to me with a sly grin on his face_.


	2. A Trip to the Library

Hello peeps I'm back with a new chapter and that I will update for every 2 reviews of this story or every week. I would just like to know if you guys like my story that's I'm gonna shut up while you guys read the story. P.S. The same as last time slanted words are their flashbacks and chapter 1 and 2 ties together. And bold slant are thoughts.

Blossom (POV)

I hate to admit it but I think I fell for my counterpart Brick, the red/orange haired red eyed leader of the Rowdyruff Boys you know how hard it is to write a history project while having that one of his dazzling, charming smirks glued to your mind. Yes, I know we were enemies and all but I just can't hate him after that day.

(FLASHBACK)

_"Now tell me again why you have to get ready 6 hours before you have to go?" I ask Bubbles._

_"Because I want everything to be perfect for Boomer's and I date duh!" She says in a mocking voice._

_"Okay?" I say still not sure why she would do that._

_"I'm going to the library so...BYE!"I said grabbing my overdue books that needed to be turned in._

_"BLOSSOM HAVE YOU SEEN MY NECKLACE!" She yells I thinking that I left._

_"Bubbles I'm right here you don't have to yell besides your already wearing it." I reply rolling my eyes before leaving off to the library._

_I check the time seeing that it's 2:12 before flying off. My pink streak following me close behind as dodged the lamp posts, poles, and electric wires everywhere (thats what I get for living in the city). Finally, I arrive to the library in only 4 minutes walking into the front doors to the librarian's desk. I hand her my overdue books then walk off to the bookshelves to search for a book to research my topics for my project. I find a book and begin to read while walking until I fall on my butt bumping into someone tall, big, and rough._

_I see a hand offering to help me up but ignore by getting up on my own and begin to apologize."I am so sorry about that- BRICK! "I say in a yell/whisper finally looking up into his eyes._

_"In the flesh." He says casually with a smirk._

_I get into my fighting stance and ask "What do you want Brick?"_

_"Hey I don't want to fight you ok Pinky, I'm just here like a regular person to check out books from the library." He answers._

_I wonder why not. "I got over it." He responds suddenly like he read my mind. I guess being away for 11 years really changes a person._

_"So, hows it been?" He asks breaking the silence. _

_" Well, Crime has took a dramatic drop, your brother has been dating my sister-"_

_"Who Boomer, yeah I already know he came into the house one day saying 'I gotta date with Bubbles I gotta date with Bubbles' and kept chanting on and on and on. " He says with an exasperated sigh. Before he begun the next sentence he took a slight pause before beginning. A look of uncomfort coming upon his face._

_"And then that's when Butch and I admitted we had feelings for you and Buttercup". He says finishing._

_"Hahah- wait did you- Brick Jojo- just say you have a crush on me". I say with hope in my eyes and voice. _

_" Yea don't pick on me 'bout it Pinky" He says in a embarrassed tone blushing heavily._

_"What is there to pick on you about?" I ask._

_He looks away with an unsure face. I take a deep breath and look away before saying "Ihaveacrushonyoutoo." I say super fast and under my breath so he couldn't hear me. _

_"Did you say have a crush on me too?" He replies with a sincere smile which is really cute all I've ever seen was his smirk. _

_"Yes I did, so." I say looking into his mesmerising red eyes while he looks into my pink eyes. _

_We somehow got closer and closer to each other until BAM! We hit our foreheads in attempt to kiss. We both blush a deep crimson red (AN:MY FAV COLOR RED!) at the almost romantic scene. I back up a couple of inches and say_

_" Um... I'll see you around.. I guess". In an embarrassed tone. _

_"Uh.. Yeah I'll see you around." He says with a slight nod. _

_I look into his eyes again and return the nod back to him. I begin to walk away from that section to check out the book and start to think how stupid I was for trying to kiss Brick and our heads bumping into each other's._

_**Ugh why did I try to kiss him? He's my enemy and I know it! But he went in for it too so I want the only one who wanted it. I just wish our heads didn't collide together. **_

_My thoughts were interrupted by the sound of his voice. "B-Blossom...w- wait." Brick says with a heavy blush adorning his cheeks. I stopped in my tracks and turn around. _

_" Yes, what would you like Brick?" I respond in my sweetest tone. _

_"Do you mind- I mean if you're not doing anything- go on a date with me- that is if you want to you probably don't after what just happened. We could go to the movies- unless you'd like to do something else-"He ranted. _

_I giggled at his ranting. "What? Is there something wrong? I knew I shouldn't have asked you." He pouts._

_"No no it's okay Brick I would love to go to the movies with you. Don't forget I'm your counterpart, most of the things you like I like." I grin with a smidge of sympathy in my voice. _

_"Heh, sorry about that." He looks down embarrassed. _

_A few moments pass. I checked my phone and date that it was 2:47. " Well Brick I guess I'll go then. What time do you want the date to start?" I ask. _

_" How about 7 on Saturday." I nod in agreement. _

_" 7 o'clock it is. See you then Brick". I stand on my tippy toes and give him a kiss on the cheek lingering there for about three seconds before walking off towards the front desk and checking out my books_.


End file.
